Group Home, Boston, 18 years ago
by zloute
Summary: Une journée ordinaire au foyer... ou presque. Alors que certaines partent, d'autres restent. (première minute du final S3, vue par Emma)


Le final de la saison 3 était tellement incroyable (j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre) que je me suis décidée à vous présenter ma première fic. Je n'avais jamais pris OUAT pour une série émouvante, mais là... dès la fin de cette scène je pleurais déjà (j'en étais la première surprise) et ce n'était que le début !

J'ai donc essayé de retranscrire ce que j'avais ressenti.

Les commentaires sont bien sûr conseillés. Dites-moi si ça vaut le coup que je mette sur papier les autres idées qui foisonnent dans mon esprit... ou que je les garde pour moi ;)

Je remercie sincèrement Svjetlana pour avoir accepté de corriger cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rosie avait des étincelles dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, un couple allait venir la chercher, ses futurs parents.

Elle était postée à la fenêtre du salon depuis ce matin et nous avions beau lui dire qu'ils n'arriveraient pas avant la fin de l'après-midi, elle ne bougeait pas, guettant le moindre signe annonciateur de leur arrivée. Elle avait mit sa plus belle robe, la petite bleue à volants, ainsi que ses ballerines noires. Sa valise rouge était posée à ses pieds, prête à partir elle aussi. C'était son trésor, tout ce qui lui restait de la seule famille qu'elle n'ait jamais eu - sa maman - décédée dans un accident il y avait deux ans. Rosie était arrivée au foyer peu après cela. Pendant plusieurs mois, elle ne parlait qu'à Madame la Directrice et nous fuyait comme la peste. Puis, petit à petit, à son rythme, elle venait prendre part aux activités de la maison et jouer avec les plus jeunes d'entre nous. Maintenant, on ne la reconnaissait plus. La fillette débordait d'une joie de vivre à toute épreuve et mis à part quelques cauchemars, elle paraissait aller mieux. Elle ne guérirait jamais, ça non ! Ni aucune d'entre nous. Mais sa blessure ne semblait plus peser aussi lourd désormais, et je l'enviais pour cela.

La fillette se hissa une fois de plus sur la pointe des pieds et colla son visage contre la vitre, essayant d'apercevoir l'allée menant au foyer. Mais toujours rien. Ils n'étaient pas encore là.

Je soupirai et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le vieux fauteuil sur lequel j'étais assise. J'étais inquiète pour Rosie. Elle était si insouciante et tellement impatiente de rencontrer ceux qu'elle appelait déjà « Papa et Maman ». Du haut de ses six ans, elle ne se posait pas les questions qui me hantaient. _Quel genre de personnes sont-ils ? Vont-ils la choyer et l'élever comme leur propre enfant ? Au début peut-être, mais dans quelques années ? Peut-on réellement leur confier notre petite Rosie ?_ Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un autre drame dans sa vie.

Nous étions toutes regroupées au salon dans un silence anormal. Certaines lisaient, d'autres dessinaient. Mais l'heure était grave, n'importe qui aurait pu le sentir.

Soudain, des graviers crissèrent sous les roues d'une voiture. Je me levai précipitamment alors que j'entendais la Directrice dire d'une voix enjouée :

« Ils sont là ! Rosie tu veux bien venir, s'il-te-plait ? »

Elle était toujours heureuse de voir partir une de ses petites protégées, signe qu'elle avait bien fait son travail. Et au contraire, me voir revenir encore et encore après mes fugues la désespérait. J'étais un échec. Le seul de toute sa carrière.

Rosie eut un petit cri, elle quitta enfin son poste d'observation et fit rouler sa valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde arrêta son activité et nous suivîmes la fillette qui avait déjà ouvert la porte. Au fur et à mesure que nous avançâmes sous le proche, la réalité s'imposait à nous : ceci était notre dernier moment avec Rosie. Celle-ci s'était arrêtée près de la colonne de pierre et regardait la voiture taupe et blanche effectivement garée dans l'allée.

La Directrice s'accroupit devant elle, la prit par les épaules et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Rosie, est-ce que tu veux bien dire au revoir à tout le monde pendant que je parle un petit peu avec eux ? »

La fillette acquiesça sans quitter la voiture des yeux et l'adulte accueillit les nouveaux venus avec une poignée de main chaleureuse. Je savais déjà qu'elle leur expliquait que tout était en ordre, que l'administratif avait déjà été rempli et qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à vivre heureux, tous les trois…

Rosie détourna enfin son regard et se tourna vers nous, restées à l'écart. Elle fit un bisou à chacune des filles puis se dirigea vers moi, l'ainée en quelque sorte. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille, m'entraînant dans une longue étreinte. Sa petite voix se fit entendre pour la première fois aujourd'hui alors qu'elle relevait la tête pour me regarder :

« Ça va aller ».

Ses yeux pleins d'assurance et son petit sourire m'émurent profondément. Je lui déposai un baiser sur le front pour cacher l'émotion qui me gagnait. _Non Rosie, tu n'en sais rien. _Elle me lâcha enfin et fit deux pas dans l'allée. Elle regardait intensément les trois adultes. L'homme et la femme étaient vêtus simplement, tous les deux en jeans, une veste grise pour elle, un manteau brun pour lui.

La femme tenant une peluche d'un côté, porta sa main libre à son visage où des larmes de joie brouillaient sa vue. Son mari posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'un sourire bienveillant s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et l'émotion que je peinais à contrôler refit surface. Personne ne m'avait encore regardé comme ils regardaient Rosie en ce moment-là. Ils avaient cet amour, cette fierté dans le regard signifiant « c'est notre fille ». On pouvait y lire l'espoir de toute une vie devenir enfin réalité. Le soulagement les submergeait. Ils allaient enfin devenir parents… Parmi toutes les familles que j'ai rencontrées, je n'avais encore jamais vu cela. _Il existe donc des gens prêts à tout pour leur enfant ?_

La directrice rejoignit notre petit groupe, elle s'accroupit devant Rosie, lui caressa la joue un moment et lui dit :

« Vas-y. Va rencontrer ta nouvelle famille ».

Et celle-ci s'exécuta, tirant sa petite valise derrière elle. La femme eut l'air de se reprendre un peu, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient roulés sur ses joues et adressa un grand sourire à Rosie. Dès que la fillette fut devant eux, ils s'accroupirent. La femme profita de l'instant pour regarder de plus près sa fille et de nouvelles larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux malgré son grand sourire. Elle lui montra la peluche Mickey qu'elle tenait dans ses mains - Rosie lui adressa son premier sourire - puis la lui tendit.

La petite fille l'accepta timidement. Le mari se releva pour ouvrir la portière arrière et mettre la petite valise dans le coffre. Et alors que je regardais Rosie monter dans la voiture, je me dis qu'elle avait peut-être une chance après tout. La chance de vivre dans un foyer, sa famille. La chance que je n'ai jamais eue…

Rosie nous fit un signe de la main à travers la porte entrouverte. Seules quelques filles lui répondirent. Moi, je n'en eus pas le courage. J'utilisais déjà toutes mes forces pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Malgré toute l'affection que j'avais pour elle, une seule pensée m'habitait : _et moi alors ?_

Ceux que nous pouvions désormais appeler les parents de Rosie fermèrent la portière d'un seul geste. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient, un couple uni, en fusion, désirant plus que tout s'occuper de leur enfant. _Une famille_. Cela finit de m'achever. Une intense douleur me serra la poitrine, m'empêchant presque de respirer. Je n'entendis qu'à peine la Directrice nous dire de rentrer car il était l'heure du dîner. J'avais tellement mal.

A travers mes larmes, je vis la voiture s'avancer et prendre la rue principale. Mon souffle était court et mon cœur battait trop vite mais je ne pouvais me calmer. _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas avoir une famille comme celle-ci ? Pourquoi personne ne veut de moi ?_

Mes géniteurs en premier m'avaient abandonnée au bord d'une route sans même prendre le temps de m'emmener dans un hôpital. La famille qui m'a recueillie ensuite s'est occupée de moi jusqu'à mes 3 ans puis, ayant eu leur propre enfant, ils ne voulaient plus de moi dans leur vie. Et pourtant, j'avais aimé vivre avec eux. Après cela, plus rien ne fut comme avant.

Je passais de famille en famille, mais le contact ne se créait pas. Moi, je ne faisais plus confiance aux adultes et eux ne faisaient rien pour me la redonner. Alors je partais. La première fois, j'hésitai et me dis que j'allais peut-être le regretter… Mais de ma première à ma dernière fugue, je n'eus jamais regretté d'avoir quitté ces familles qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Je ne m'étais sentie à ma place nulle part. Jamais je n'avais créé de lien comme celui que je venais de voir. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'une gamine y arrive et pas moi ?_ _Il y doit bien y avoir quelque part dans ce monde une famille pour moi, non ?_

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, la Directrice, toujours là, me dit avant de partir :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu trouveras ton foyer toi aussi ».

Malgré toute la souffrance que je ressentais en cet instant, l'emploi du « tu » me choqua. Pendant toutes ces années, elle m'avait répété – comme à toutes les autres – « je te trouverai une famille ». Maintenant, elle ne s'en sentait plus capable. Elle abandonnait. Elle m'abandonnait. Et d'un autre côté, elle avait raison. _Qui voudrait adopter une fille de 13 ans ? 6 sans problème, mais 13 ?_

Je séchai mes larmes d'une seule main et pris une grande inspiration. J'étais seule désormais. Et j'allais devoir me débrouiller seule. Je devais abandonner l'idée qu'on allait me trouver une famille. Je partirai dès que possible et j'allais me trouver un foyer, mon foyer…


End file.
